


Just beside the lake

by i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ?????, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Bloodborne - Freeform, Byrgenwerth, Comfort, Comfort Sex, M/M, Tears, Vanilla, cuddling ????, he gives off bottom vibes, he may be, how do y'all think he's a top????, i fucked up the tags HEH, laurence - Freeform, laurence the first vicar - Freeform, micolash, micolash host of the nightmare - Freeform, micolash is a bottom HEHEHEHEHEHE, micolaurence, no one bothers them, perhaps i'll write some more shameful shit, set in a time when things weren't fucked up yet i suppose, soft, they're cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left/pseuds/i_sold_all_my_genders_none_are_left
Summary: Micolash and Laurence just have a little fuck because yeah. No content is too explicit, it was supposed to be something sweet to drown out my despair. Unfortunately, it knows how to swim, hence me publishing this. They just... AAAAAAAAA
Relationships: Micolash Host of the Nightmare/Laurence the First Vicar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Just beside the lake

**Author's Note:**

> REMEMBER that English is not my first language. Please, if you happen to read this, know that I did my best to write something without mistakes and, possibly, with logical sense.

Two students lie together close to each other, caught in an eternal embrace. They're slowly falling into darkness, surrounded by warm happiness and loving words. The comfort they never had lies here, in this very bed, as their bodies unite under the pale moonlight piercing the darkness of the room. They both cry and gently moan, and whisper praising to the other. It's Laurence, mostly. He tells Micolash he's doing great, he tells him "I'm here for you". And Micolash replies with a tear, so Laurence bends down on his neck to blow kisses that melt him from his very bones. He has lips of butter, soft and warm and sweet; Laurence notices that. He kisses Micolash's jaw, and his ear lobe, then his cheek, and then his lips, but he can't quite keep control of what's happening: their mouths just bump together, as the student chokes out moan after moan, quietly whining. Laurence can make out only a few words of what Micolash says, but he sees the other wants him to go faster. Poor thing, Micolash has become desperate. Oh, how inconvenient that Laurence slows down the pace instead. "Bastard" escapes the scholar's mouth, and the other chuckles at that, only to reassure him after. He's close- they both are, so Laurence strokes his companion and gently kisses him again- failing miserably, as easy as it is to predict, because Micolash's mouth opens in a silent scream. He shuts up completely for a second, his eyes rolling back and closing, foggy, while his hands grip the sheets with utter despair and he twitches under the other student. In that fraction of silent time, Laurence, too, loses control, collapsing gradually onto his lover's body. They stop breathing for a moment: when they see life again, they do with a cry. The same cry that brought their voice to the world now appears again, and it's loud, it tastes like adventures never lived, or secrets never uncovered and left unseen. Micolash cries out satisfaction in repeated pleads, slowly fading to nothing, while Laurence comes undone with vocal sighs interrupted by sharp, unsteady inhales. He stops moving completely after one or two gentle thrusts and proceeds to praise Micolash for how great he was, and how good he did, and how adorable he sounded with all of the little noises he made while begging. He pets his head, caresses his cheeks, kisses him, getting off of his thin body in one smooth motion.

They lie together, whispering loving thoughts, making up theories of their own. As they remain tangled in each other's arms, light caresses are delivered here and there, soothing the remains of tingling pain made into kind pleasure. Morning comes, and once again, together, they see the light.


End file.
